My Heart Will Always Be Yours
by MysteriousStanger
Summary: Applejack and Rainbow Dash have been more than friends for a month. To celebrate their anniversary, Rainbow Dash plans on showing Applejack just how much she means to her by helping her marefriend face her fears. Inspired by Aladdin's Song A Whole New World and by the cover itself! Cover by Ruhje


**I Love You**

As Celestia's sun began its descent after a long day, many ponies in Ponyville began their walk home. Stores were closing and couples were getting ready for the sunset. One farmer in particular was in the bathroom of her home, combing her mane the way she liked it. Tonight was a special occasion—tonight, she had a date. It was her one month anniversary with a mare she'd been best friends with for so long and had only recently started dating. Rainbow Dash.

"Dashie… Ah don't know what you planned for tonight, but Ah know Ah'll love it," Applejack said to her reflection. "You told me not to dress up. Ah wonder why… but Ah still think Ah should do something to my mane at least." She applied some perfume. "One month… Ah can't believe a month's already passed since you confessed to me. You told me you admired my bravery and honesty, called me beautiful… and I told you Ah liked you competitive attitude and your determination; you never give up, and your eyes, not to mention your…"

"Big sis, are you talking to yerself again?" Apple Bloom's voice resonated from the other side of the door, surprising the farmer. Had she heard any of that?

"Apple Bloom, you should give me some privacy!" Applejack said, disguising her voice with annoyance.

"Ah'm sorry, but I really need to use the bathroom! Are you done?" Applejack sighed.

"Fine, Ah'm coming out!" She put her Stetson on and trotted out of the bathroom. "You can use—" But the filly was already rushing inside.

"Thank you!" the filly said before closing the door. Applejack shook her head with a smile, her eyes closing. As she headed downstairs, she found Granny Smith in her reclining chair and Big Macintosh beside her.

"Ah'm going now; Ah may be back late so don't wait for me."

"Take care, Applejack. Have fun!" Granny Smith said.

"Ah will, bye!" The farmer pony replied before trotting away, her family waving at her. "First things first… Gotta go see Twilight."

Applejack was sitting in a prairie, waiting for her marefriend to arrive. She had arrived early and the sun was already starting to set. Applejack glanced around, noticing that she was surrounded by white flowers.

"They're beautiful," she whispered, plucking a couple of them and sliding them into the red band she used for her mane.

"AJ, what are you doing?" Applejack turned to see the pegasus she liked so much fluttering just above the ground.

"Rainbow!" Applejack said, quickly standing up. "Ah was just waiting for you! You arrived on time." Rainbow Dash smirked.

"I couldn't leave my cowgirl hanging… What's that?" she asked, pointing to the flowers Applejack had in her hair.

"Oh, these? Ah saw all these flowers around and couldn't resist taking some. What do you think?" Rainbow Dash stared at them for a few seconds.

"They're beautiful," she said before placing a hoof under Applejack's chin, forcing her to meet her gaze. "_You're_ beautiful," she added, admiring Applejack's beauty. The cowpony blushed slightly as she lost herself in the magenta eyes of her marefriend.

"Dashie, why do you have to be so cute?" Rainbow Dash smirked as she landed on the ground. She took her time getting closer to Applejack before she kissed her. They parted several seconds later.

"Happy first month anniversary, Applejack."

"Happy first month anniversary, Rainbow Dash." Applejack hugged the other pony and cuddled against her chest as Rainbow Dash caressed the back of her head.

"AJ… Are you ready for the best night of your life?" Rainbow said after a few minutes, neither letting the other go. The cowpony raised her head to meet Rainbow Dash's eyes, her forelegs never leaving her waist.

"Ah am. What do you have in mind? Does it have to do with you wanting me to ask Twilight to cast the cloud walking spell?"

"Well, you'll see… Remember when you told me you were afraid of flying?"

"Yeah," Applejack said, sounding nervous. "Don't tell me that you…" Rainbow Dash nodded. "Ah don't know, Rainbow."

"Come on, Applejack. It'll be fun, I promise!" Rainbow said as she lifted off the ground. "I won't let you fall; you'll be fine as long as you hold on to me." She flew circles around the earth pony for emphasis.

"Dashie… What if Ah hold you too tight?" Applejack said, unsure.

"I don't mind. I actually want you to; that way we'll be closer." Rainbow said, landing once again.

"But, Dashie…"

"Do you trust me, Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked, raising one of her forelegs toward the farmer pony.

"What? Of course Ah trust you!" the cowpony said firmly as she took hold of Rainbow Dash's hoof. Applejack hesitated before climbing on Rainbow Dash.

"Ready?" The farmer pony nodded.

"Ah think so…"

"Here we go!" The cowgirl only just managed to wrap her hooves around Rainbow before both mares were in the air. Applejack's eyes were shut tightly for a while before she had the courage to open them. Her jaw dropped from the amazing sight she was greeted with. Watching Celestia's sun setting and Luna's moon taking its place was way more beautiful from the air than it was down below. In fact, everything was more beautiful from the sky. Could this be Rainbow Dash's reason for flying all the time?

"Rainbow… this is amazing! Ah can't believe it!" Applejack exclaimed, her eyes drinking in the sight she'd never experienced before.

"And this is just the beginning!" Rainbow Dash grinned as she increased her speed and took Applejack higher. The cyan pegasus flew closer to the spongy clouds so the earth pony could feel them.

"So?" Rainbow Dash asked, turning her head to see Applejack.

"Dashie, this is amazing!" the farmer said, unable to quell her enthusiasm as she admired her surroundings.

"Get ready, AJ, I have more to show you!"

"More? What else could you show me?"

Rainbow Dash flew lower and lower until she was above Ponyville. She grabbed a flower from Roseluck's shop, leaving a bit for it, and gave it to Applejack. The farmer sniffed it as the cyan pegasus gained altitude, reaching the clouds.

Applejack, confident, lifted her forelegs from Rainbow Dash's waist and used one of her hooves to hold her stetson. The rainbow-maned pegasus' heart was racing by now, seeing Applejack this happy always gave the cyan pegasus joy. Rainbow Dash flew around a cloud, changing its shape as the farmer pony looked amazed. The rainbow-maned pegasus changed her direction and headed to a grassland where cows were eating grass decreased her speed so Applejack could caress them.

After feeling both of her companion's hooves around her waist, the cyan pegasus flew closer to an apple tree that was nearby and took an apple. She passed it to Applejack before heading closer to a river that was close.

Applejack wrapped her forelegs around the cyan pegasus again. This time, she didn't do it to steady herself, but she did it to show her love. Applejack rubbed her cheek against her back Rainbow Dash smiles while she touched the water with her forehooves. She was the luckiest pegasus in Equestria.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were resting on a cloud, watching Canterlot's fireworks in the distance. The mares' tails were intertwined and the farmer pony had her head on Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"Rainbow, Ah never thought flyin' would be so fun. Thank you…"

"I told you! See? You just had to trust me," Rainbow said as she nuzzled Applejack's cheek. "This night isn't over just yet," she added, gazing into the green eyes of the pony she'd given her heart to.

"There's more? Dashie, you're goin' to kill me with all this sweetness…"

The rainbow-maned pegasus cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Applejack, this month has been the best of my life. I never thought I could feel this way with anypony, and I'm glad it's with you. I feel like we're meant to be, you and I, challenging each other, helping each other, spending time together… I want to cheer you up at the next rodeo if you don't win and I want you to be in the front row when I graduate from the Wonderbolt Academy."

The farmer pony was crying tears of joy, her whole body starting to get warmer and warmer. "Rainbow," she began, but the cyan pegasus gently put her hoof over her mouth.

"I want to give you something important tonight. I want you to have my heart, because I know you will take good care of it. I love you, Applejack. I love you so much. We look awesome together!" Rainbow Dash pulled her hoof away from Applejack's mouth to let her speak, but the cowgirl didn't say anything. Instead, she wrapped her forelegs around the rainbow-maned pegasus and kissed her passionately, pinning her down to the cloud.

"Rainbow Dash, I love you too. I'm also giving you my heart tonight. It is and always will be yours," Applejack said, pulling away for a few moments only to kiss her again when she finished. The mares kissed for several long minutes before falling asleep in each other's embrace.

Only a month had passed, but there was a lifetime to go.

* * *

**It was originally going to be a Songfic using Aladdin's song **_**A Whole New World**_** but apparently copyrighted songs aren't allowed so I had to improvise, the message is there but it's not the same! D:**

**I want to thank the deviantArt artist **_**Ruhje**_** for drawing the pic that inspired this fic and of course Blue Dragon for editing this before its release! ^_^**


End file.
